Cambiandonos la vida
by sada-nyu
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos viejos conocidos descubren que tienen masen comun de lo que pensaban, ella es una rebelde y el es taaan dulce, como es que aveces polos tan opuestos se atraen? SS y SM
1. Chapter 1

Introducción: en camino a Japón

Saben? Hay algo en mi vida que cada día que pasa voy temiendo mas, tal vez les suene muy estupido pero es verdad creo que soy adicta a los problemas jajaja (tonto noo?) desde que tengo conciencia de mi vida solo me he dedicado a causar problemas, por lo menos eso es lo que siempre me han dicho las personas que estan a mi alrededor. Pero eso nunca me ha importado siempre he salido de todo por mi misma y ni mi propio padre pudo doblegarme, supongo que por eso el muy bastardo me mando a vivir a este maldito país.

Paso hace 2 años, acababa de entrar a la preparatoria y pos supuesto que desde el primer momento me imagine llegando en uno de esos mustangs clásicos (un '65) con unos mega lentes de aviador y la música a todo volumen, pero para mi desgracia no contaba con algo: mi padre es un maldito misógino y machista que no soportaría que una de sus hijas se luciera ante la gente de ese modo y por supuesto se negó a comprarme mi tan ansiado vehiculo así que por unas semanas me resigne, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para obtener dinero: me metí al remunerador negocio de vender drogas, esos fueron unos días grandiosos todo el pinché día pegada o bien grifa jajaja a veces ambos, bueno el punto es que para el mes y medio todos y cada uno de los idiotas de la escuela podían verme llegar como lo que soy una reina. Claro mi padre casi me parte mi madre (si la tuviera claro) pero que iba a hacer el pobre hombre si el mismo me dio la idea "Mi dinero no le comprara a ninguna de mis hijas un maldito auto", pobre padre cuando me vio llegar y estacionarlo en la cochera enserio que pude ver en su cara tanto odio pero antes de pudiera ponerme una mano encima le recordé palabra por palabra su sentencia el día que le pedí por las buenas el auto y el se negó. Así que el dinero no venia de el y el auto era todo mio. Como siempre gane!

Pero ho0-ho! He aquí la catástrofe que me llevo hasta donde estoy el día de hoy. La verdad es que cuando te acostumbras a vivir así todo es rock pero te ganas muchos enemigos, ya saben los típicos weyes que piensan que porque eres una mocosa o porque eres mujer te pueden hacer pendeja pero si estas en esto debes saber como y de quien defenderte y yo lo sabia de sobra así que cuando ese bastardo se quiso pasar de listo no dude en ponerle un plomazo al muy imbecil. El tipo (por desgracia) no se murió pero creo que con lo que paso después lo hubiera preferido porque luego de un mes de mi chistecito mi padre recibió un papel con el sello de alguna de esas familias naize de apellidos largos en el cual se rompía el compromiso de matrimonio que tenia una de mis hermanas con el susodicho, vaya eso si que saco de quicio a mi padre aunque en su momento admitió que hubiera sido un desastre casar a mi hermana con un mimado cocainómano no me pudo perdonar el hecho de haber causado una deshonra a nuestra familia y 2 semanas después estoy llegando a Japón.

Esto al parecer va a ser divertido, voy a vivir en una especie de pueblucho llamado Tomoeda, solo eso sabia, ahhh si! Pero no todo iba a ser tan desabrido pues no viviré sola, por ordenes de mi padre y de mi querida tia Yelan me voy a quedar en casa de mi primo Syaoran, ese niño enserio que me puede sacar de quicio, cuando éramos pequeños siempre fuimos juntos a la escuela y no seque tenia pero nunca conocí a un tipo tan nerd como el, era realmente patético, siempre acosado por los buscapleitos y yo por supuesto salía a defenderlo, después de todo no podía dejar que le patearan el trasero a alguien de la familia por mas freak que fuese.

Antes del ultimo año de secundaria al pobre tonto lo torció mi tía con la única pobre tipa que se pudo conseguir "haciendo cositas" y en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo mando directo a Japón en donde a permanecido desde entonces, aunque al tipo no le va tan mal dice mi padre que mi tía lo tiene viviendo en una especie de mansión y su único carcelero es un mayordomo de confianza de mi tía el cual administra todo en la casa y tiene a Syaoran en la raya siempre, si yo fuera el ya lo hubiera mandado muy lejos y viviría a mi modo, claro que para eso tendría que hacer algunas inversiones en el bajo mundo, nada que no haya hecho antes.

Bueno ya veremos que pasa al llegar haya por lo pronto el avión va retrasado (típico en estas aerolíneas chafas) y ya me harte de escribir, no puedo creer que mi padre solo me dejara traer conmigo mi laptop, tendré que esperar otra mugre semana para que lleguen mi auto y otras cosas mientras tanto tendré que andar de atenida con el tarado de Syaroan… Uummm ya me quiero bajar de este pinche avión!

Continuara….

Bueno esta es como la introducción a la historia ya se debieron dar cuenta de quien la esta contando, en el próximo capitulo verán como se reciben estos 2 y si Syaoran sigue siendo un nerd o ya cambio algo!

Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí es porque la historia no es del todo un asco asi que pueden ser amables y dejar un review eso siempre se agradece. hugZz anD kizZes! ♥

n/a: si no entienden alguna palabra haganmelo saber en un review, tengan en cuenta de que escribi este fic con las palabras que uso cotidianamente y poes talvez en algunos paises que no sean Mexico no se entiendan del todo espero que no sea el caso.

♥Sada♥


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: here I am!

Nunca has sentido como al ver a alguien de tu pasado se reviven muchos de esos recuerdos que no quieres dejar salir? A veces nuestro pasado nos atormenta tanto que solo queremos escapar de el y nada en el mundo que nos lo recuerde es bienvenido, ese fantasma nos perseguirá por siempre sin darnos cuenta mientras no afrontemos esos oscuros lapsos que tanto temor nos causan…

Antes que otra cosa le voy a reclamar a ese cretino, mira que dejarme aquí esperando sola en este feo aeropuerto, mas le vale se le haya quebrado un brazo o algo asi porque si no tiene una buena explicación le voy a partir su linda cara, por favor! Que mi tia no le dijo que iba a llegar hoy?

Bueno, creo que ya espere lo suficiente tendre que ir a buscar un telefono y u maldito cigarro, estupido avion, como se supone que espere 6 malditas horas sin fumar? Lo bueno que por lo menos si se dignaron a servir wishky y no esas asquerosas bolsas de mani que saben a colillas de cigarro jajaja, creo que encontraron el sustituto perfecto para el cigarro en las aerolíneas.

Ok ahora lo importante es buscar a un alma caritativa quue me de un cigarro, veamos, veamos, naaa tiene cara de pervertido, esa… naaa se muy fresa ok ok wow! Ese chico es algo mono me pregunto… sii! Va a prender uno, genial chico lindo y ademas fumador jajaja.

Oye… me podrias? Me regalas uno?

Emm.. yo?

(claro genio, acaso crees que le hablaria a la cabina telefonica? ¬¬) si tu, digo si no es molestia.

Emmm.. no claro que no aquí tienes, necesitas fuego?

(que diablos? Porque estoy nervioso? Idiota deja de temblar)

Amm gracias eres muy amable! (jajaja ni yo me la creiˆˆ) oye necesitas la cabina? Esque necesito hacer una llamada.

Emmm no para nada tómala solo estoy haciendo tiempo, espero a alguien (tonto dile algo pensara que esperas a una chica, bueno es lo que haces pero no esa clase de chica) aa mi prima, si una prima llegara a la ciudad y me mandaron a buscarla.

Vaya que coincidencia ( me encantaria ser tu prima encanto) yo al contrario espero que lleguen por mi, hace rato que llego mi vuelo y nadie se ha aparecido por aquí a reclamarme asi que llamare haber que paso.

Oye.. emm.. me preguntaba (hazlo no te detengas ahora sopenco ella esta interesada) después de que llames te gustaria ir a tomar un café conmigo? (que clase de propuesta es esa? Tomar un café? Acaso tienes 50 aňos? Luego porque sigues solo¬¬, eres patetico amigo!) bueno no un café cualquier cosa que quieras yo luego te llevo a tu casa.

Ammm.. si me gustaria solo deja llamar al tarado de mi primo para decirle que no es necesario que venga por mi y recordarle al bastardo lo divertido que es pasar medio dia en el aeropuerto sin que nadie llegue por ti.

Si claro te espero (Jajaja vaya idiota parece que no le ira muy bien cuando esta chica le recuerde lo que es un compromiso)

Oye me podrias ayudar con esto, como se supone que debo marcar el maldito numero? (vaya Mei Ling impresionalo con tu rudesa y tu repertorio de groserias) esto es una lada o es parte del numero.

Haber veamos dejame ver… (diablos! Este numero me parece conocido pero de quien?) veamos… 3-643-123 (esperen un momento este es..) hey! Este es el numero de mi casa, como se supone que tu lo tengas? Acaso…

(porfas que no sea! Porfas que no sea ella!)

Sya.. syaoran?..

Mei Ling?..

(uno de esos largos estados de silencio y quijadas hasta el piso mientras alguno de los 2 salia del shock

…………………………………………………………………………)

Maldito bastardo! Tengo horas aquí esperando y tu solo te ibas a ir con alguna tipa y dejarme botada en el aeropuerto? Humm! Quien te crees que eres?

Hey hey! Espera un momento para empezar antes de saber que era yo te ibas a largar conmigo y si yo no hubiera sido yo me tendria que haber quedado esperandote aquí como pendejo (jajaja ia me hize bolas, pero le hable fuerte a la muy infelizˇˇ) por si no lo sabes yo tambien tengo horas esperandote pero supuse que como el avion venia con retraso no llegarias hasta dentro de unas horas mas (excelente excusa amigo! )

Y eso que? Aun asi planeabas largarte con cualquier tipa que se acercara con una tierna voz y te pidiera un cigarro! (adios a tu coartada de niňa dulce) te recuerdo que YO! Soy la que acaba de llegar a un extraňo pais que nisiquiera conozco y encima de todo iba a pasar la noche en el aeropuerto porque a mi querido primo le dio la gana de irse con cualquier tipa!

Oye! Oye! No me hubiese ido con cualquier tipa, dehaber sabido que eras tu ni siquiera te hubiera dado el maldito cigarro! No es mi culpa que te hayas puesto tan b..(mas te vale no terminar esa oracion Syaoran Li)

Que me haya puesto tan que? (jajaja el idiota admitio quesoy una chica linda,quien no lo haria?)haber dime lo que ibas a decir?

Ya callate! No quiero hablar mas de esto dame tus maletas nos vamos a casa…

(°ºy a este que mosca le pico porque el repentino cambio de actitud) esta bien! Bien! Ya dejemos esta tonta discusión aunque me tendras que decir que fue lo que te cautivo mas? Mis lindos ojos?

Ya basta Mei Ling!

O no ya se! Mi sonrisa!

Mei Ling ya! Dije que ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Ohh! Ya lo se! Mi sexy caminar!

DIJE QUE YAAA! Si no te callas en este instante te juro que te dejo aquí y nisiquiera me voy a molestar en llamar a tu padre para darle razones! (JA! Con eso bastara!)

Umm ya pues! Que aguafiestas eres uu! por lo menos me vas a invitar ese café que antes dijiste?

Oye eso fue cuando pensaba que eras una chica!

Haaaa! Pues que demonios parezco acaso una especie de extraterrestre? (vaya contigo Mr. Idiota ¬¬)

Esta bien pues! Me disculpo por el comentario Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Por supuesto que no, acaso tienes 50 aňos?

(sabia que desde un principio no era buena idea lo del café a quien se le ocurre grrrr!) que sugieres entonces?

Hay algun bar por aquí cerca? Tengo ganas de un tarro de cerveza bien helada!

(vaya excelente idea por fin dices algo inteligente) de hecho si hay uno cerca de aquí y pensandolo bien creo que yo tambien necesito un par de cervezas!

Entonces que esperas ya estubieras llevandote mis maletas y dame otro cigarro, después del coraje que me hiciste pasar es lo menos que merezco para bajar el estress! (claro que me lo merezco no me mires asi baboso)

Esta bien, es mas toma toda la caja espero que con eso te puedas quitar el estress (o que minimo te ahogues por histerica ¬¬)

Si esta bien la deuda queda saldada, ahora.. donde decias que esta tu auto?

Yo nunca mencione ningun auto (sufre perra)

Me estas diciendo que tendremos que caminar hasta quien sabe donde para siempre jamas? (°º esto no me esta pasando! Porfas el tiene un auto! Debe tenerlo, nadie puede andar por la vida a pie! Mi tia no es tan cruel!)

Mei Ling no seas exagerada! Ademas hay muchos otros transportes aparte de los automóviles! Hey espera a donde vas?

Hay no lo puedo creer! Tanto dinero y nisiquiera un pinche carro te pudieron dar! Maldita sea con estos adultos y luego como no quieren que seamos como somos si son unos lacras!

Mei Ling… Mei Ling…. Mei…… por aqui esta el auto! Solo era una broma…

(¬¬ ) idiota! No me vuelvas hacer una broma asi casi me desmayo! (ahora resulta que el chico ademas es un comediante , solo eso me faltaba, después que? Comenzara a hacer malabares con mis maletas?)

Continuara…

Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo oficial de mi historia, el anterior solo era algo asi como una introducción para que se dieran una idea mas o menos de lo que habia pasado con esta chica y pues ya saben todos los reviews son bienvenidos, con respecto a los capitulos espero que no les parescan muy cortos se hace lo que se puede. hugZz anD kizZes!

♥sada♥


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II: Noche de copas, quien duerme en el sofá?

Luego de algunos minutos de buscar el auto de Shaoran por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y de subir las maletas de Meiling en la cajuela tomaron rumbo al supuesto bar como ya lo habían planeado antes. Asi que tras doblar unas cuantas calles y un par de semáforos estaban allí, frente a un bar estilo occidental que se veía bastante acogedor, entraron y solo había unas cuantas parejas por aquí y por allá y algunos grupos de no mas de seis personas algunos jugando billar y otros charlando en su mesa, ellos tomaron una de las que estaban libres y se dispusieron a esperar a que el mesero se acercara.

Vaya Shaoran hasta que haces algo bien, este lugar es lindo no esperaba menos de ti (de hecho esperaba mas pero por lo pronto esto esta bien)

(Acaso eso fue un halago? Maldita Mei Ling porque siempre tiene que tener uno de sus lindos comentarios?) Umm gracias que bueno que te agrado, dime como estuvo el viaje? (Bien hecho chico ahora no va a parar de hablar)

Como estuvo cuando? Antes o después de que casi me dejas en ese aeropuerto miserable! (**¬¬ **acaso creyó que me olvidaría así de fácil, pobre iluso)

Mei Ling ya hablamos de eso y te pedí disculpas que mas quieres que haga? (Maldita aferrada)

Esta bien, esta bien ya no te molestare con eso solo quería dejar bien en claro que eres de lo peor (maldito bastardo)

En eso y justo a tiempo para acabar la malvibrosidad de la platica (si es que podía llamarse así) llego el mesero a preguntar que iban a beber, los dos se voltearon a ver como preguntándose con la mirada que iban a pedir el uno al otro hasta que Mei Ling se decidió a hablar…

Ammm quiero una de esas cervezas yebisu (n/a: así es me robe la marca de evangelion, pero ni modo que pidiera una corona o una budweiser!) he escuchado que son buenas y tu Shao que quieres?

Para mí lo mismo esta bien

Ok entonces serian dos cervezas yebisu, en un momento se las traigo!

(Vaya que mesero mas lindo me pregunto si …)

Mei Ling deja de observar de esa manera al mesero, pobre tipo lo asustaras y no nos traerá la cerveza (si, tal vez hasta se mude a otra ciudad jajaja)

Muy gracioso idiota! Deja de decirme que hacer no eres mi maldito novio (tendrías tanta suerte)

Ja- ja! Pues aunque no lo creas hay una que otra chica que se muere por mi, estoy algo cotizado (vamos! que sepa con quien se esta metiendo!) querida prima.

Si me imagino que después de todo debe haber alguna virola o que se yo una pinche bizca que se interese por ti, digo aunque no te vean bien también tienen su corazoncito!

Mejor cállate porque bien que te ibas a ir conmigo antes de saber que era yo! Y por lo que veo tu no eres ninguna pinche bizca.

Eso fue diferente solo me iba a ir contigo porque estaba desesperada no porque te encontrara de alguna forma atractivo.

Si claro me imagino que todos los días aceptas invitaciones de extraños poco atractivos a tomar café no es así?

Ok ok ya esta bien lo acepto talvez la desesperación, el estrés y la poca luz que había me hizo la impresión de que eras algo atractivo, pero en ese caso a ti te paso lo mismo no es así?

(Demonios se supone que debo contestar a eso?) Ok Mei Ling creo que por hoy dejaremos este tema, mejor bebamos que se calienta!

Esta bien , estoy de acuerdo!

KANPAI! (Los dos juntos alzando los tarros)

Ese fue el inicio de la velada después de esa ronda, hubo otra mas y luego otra y otra hasta que se dieron cerca de las 2 de la madrugada (considerando que habían llegado alrededor de las 10 llevaban digamos mas cervezas de las que deberían)

LUGAR: el estacionamiento del bar a las 2 horas con 13 de la madrugada.

Te dije que puedo manejar Mei Ling no seas terca! Si me tropecé al salir fue porque no vi el escalón no porque este ebrio!

Esque no solo fue al salir sino al levantarte de la mesa, al salir del baño, al ir a la barra a pagar la cuenta y pues al salir rematando, así que mejor déjame manejar a mi ya se me bajo lo ebria!

Pues seria muy brusco de tu parte que no, casi vomitas el estomago!

Ves? Por lo mismo te lo digo! Yo puedo manejar mejor que tu, además mira te la voy a poner fácil: si manejas tu y un policía nos para primero te multan por conducir ebrio y luego te llevan a la comandancia y pasas la noche allí, en cambio si manejo yo lo mas que puede pasar es que te multen porque no tengo licencia y hasta podríamos librarla por ir manejando yo, tu sabes los encantos de una chica!

Aun no muy convencido Shaoran le dio las llaves y al hacerlo le hizo una cara de resignación al ver que la chica había ganado con su simple pero muy acertado argumento (n/a: de hecho es uno de los que yo siempre uso en situaciones similares) y partieron rumbo a casa.

Azh! No lo puedo creer este pueblucho es mas grande de lo que suponía quien se iba a imag… SHAORAN! No te duermas yo no se donde es tu casa!

No me grites así de la nada pendeja! Me vas a dejar sordo! Además no estaba dormido! Solo descansaba los ojos! (UU)

Jajaja si te creí heee! Ya hasta habías empezado a roncar a mi no vengas con que solo descansabas los ojos!

Mira nomás dobla por aquí y vete todo derecho, ahorita te digo por donde te metas.

Ok pero ya no te duermas!

Después de algunos minutos y de que Mei Ling se pasara 2 veces debido a que Shaoran no daba con la calle (y eso que no estaba ebrio ­) llegaron frente a unos lindos departamentos en donde se supone vivía Sharoan.

Aquí es? Seguro?

Si es aquí ya termina de estacionarte y vayamos adentro que ya me esta dando sueño enserio!

Ahhh osea que lo que dormiste de camino aquí no fue enserio?

(Shaoran con mirada asesina)Ok ok ya voy!

Muy bien aquí estamos, hemos llegado a mi, digo a nuestra casa

Después de estacionarse ambos se bajaron del auto, Meiling iba detrás de Shaoran aun dudando si en verdad el chico viva en uno de esos departamentos o si solo era producto de su estado.

Luego de caminar una corta vereda llegaron a la entrada de un de los departamentos y Shaoran saco de su bolsillo las que debían ser las llaves de la puerta. Después de varios intentos y de que Meiling agotara su paciencia por fin la puerta abrió y ambos entraron.

Oye Shao, esto es más lujoso de lo que me había imaginado, solo tu madre tiene tanto dinero que no le importa malgastarlo en un palacio para el idiota de su hijo.

Ja ja! Muy graciosa Meiling, mejor cállate y ven conmigo te mostrare cual va a ser tu habitación.

Huyy! Disculpe su majestad no era mi intención ofenderlo (si claro!)

Bien solo deja tu sarcasmo barato para luego (sarcasmo barato? Eso sonó como película de bajo presupuesto) Ok esta es

Dijo esto al encender la luz

Wow! En verdad es linda, que hay aquí? Ooo tendré mi propio closet y haaa! También baño propio (aww estupida no te emociones tanto el tonto pensara que vivías en una choza)

A me alegra que te guste (demonios que acaso vivía en una choza en Hong Kong? No es tan lujoso!)

Mi madre dijo que puedes disponer de todo aquí (menos de mi por supuesto) en la semana llegaron unas cuantas cajas con cosas tuyas pero el resto llegara hasta dentro de unos 5 días por lo pronto te daré unas cobijas y podrás dormir en el sofá.

(………….) sofá? Disculpa, dijiste sofá?

Si que tiene de raro? Acaso lo pronuncie mal? Se que mi japonés no es muy bueno pero…

Azh como crees que YO! Dormiré en el sofá, soy la invitada y además acabo de llegar de un cansado vuelo!

En primera no eres invitada porque vivirás aquí y en segunda no fue un vuelo cansado demonios Meiling solo son 3 horas de Hong Kong a Japón y además ibas en primera clase! (solo esto faltaba además de tener que alojarla también le tengo que ceder mi cama)

Shaoran no seas egoísta solo serán unas cuantas noches en lo que llega mi cama!

Si pero el sofá es muy incomodo y yo no puedo dormir allí! (auch! creo que esa no fue una buena táctica de convencimiento)

Hay pues muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, ahora menos quiero dormir allí!

Bueno pues alguien va a dormir en el sofá las próximas 5 noches y no pienses que cederé así tan fácil.

Ok! Entonces que propones chico listo? un torneo de vencidas por la cama o ke?

Hay tu como siempre a la violencia noo? (pinche sicopata) naaa algo mas pacifico lo que decidirá quien se queda con la cama es un simple y justo Piedra, papel o tijeras, 2 de 3 que te parece? el que gane se queda con la cama y el otro duerme en el sofá sin lloriquear!

Jaja jaja! Enserio que de todas las cosas absurdas que me pasaron por la cabeza nunca imagine que esto es lo que dirías (demonios alguien debería ver a un psicólogo por aquí)

Pero esta bien acepto, solo que te advierto algo: nunca he perdido en esto y no pienso hacerlo ahora que esta mi comodidad en juego.

Muy bien entonces empecemos…

3…

2..

1..

Piedra, papel o tijeras dijeron los dos al unísono y el resultado fue igual para ambos: piedra

Segundo round piedra papel o tijeras igual: papel

Tercer round piedra papel o tijeras lo mismo de nuevo

Después de los rounds acordados seguían empatados y parecía que ninguno se iba a dar por vencido.

Shaoran sabes que ya, creo que jamás perderemos así que yo me rindo ire a dormir, si quieres compartimos la cama porque francamente ya me harte de esto.

El chico que aun se había quedado con la viada del juego no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y quedarse inmóvil ante el comentario de la chica. Ella solo se paro y fue a buscar a una de las cajas donde venían sus cosas una pijama o algo cómodo para dormir.

Muy bien esto esta bien para dormir, espero que el tarado de Shaoran no ronque o por supuesto que ahora si tendrá que dormir en el sofá.

Al entrar Meiling al cuarto Shaoran ya estaba y veía la tele cuando se percato de la presencia de la chica, solo volteo un minuto a verla pero con eso basto, era una vista espectacular, no es que ella llevara nada provocador pero el solo hecho de darse cuenta que ya no era la misma Meiling de hace 5 anos, esta ya era toda una mujer y tenerla así en pijama y en su propia cama lo hizo pensar mas de lo que debía.

Aww! Ya deja de verme así, parece que nunca hubieses visto a una mujer en tu vida, deberías ver la cara de pervertido que tienes en este momento y hazte a un lado que ya me quiero dormir.

Si, si lo que sea. Cara de pervertido yoo? Cuida tus palabras Meiling (zorra! Eso es lo que eres!)

Después de tener otra discusión acerca de quien dormia de que lado todo parecía ir mejor y al fin entre jalones de cobija y los reglamentarios "estas abarcando todo el espacio" cada uno cayo rendido hasta el dia siguiente.

Fin del capitulo

Poes aki les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste porque a mi me divirtió mucho hacerlo, tratare de actualizar mas seguido para que los pocos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia no pierdan el interés por estos grandes lapsos en que no hay capitulo. Bueno sin más por el momento me despido y les recuerdo que los reviews son los que motivan a hacer las historias.

♥Sada♥


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III: Maravilloso despertar…

CAPITULO III: Maravilloso despertar…. Una mañana de resaca

Era una hermosa mañana en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda cuando de pronto…

Aaaaaaa! Maldita sea Shaoran!! Apágalo! Apágalo!!

Un horrible ruido inundaba la habitación y este hacia que la pobre Meiling pegara de gritos (n/a: bueno ni tan horrible pero con la cruda esos sonidos se agudizan al triple)

Cállate maniática es solo la alarma! (que nunca habías escuchado una?)

Ya lo se pero suena como cuando a mi hermana le dio por cantar opera (mis pobres oídos tardaron semanas en recuperarse)

Ja-ja! Creo que alguien aquí se levanto con un poquito de resaca (faltaría menos con todo lo que se tomo ayer)

Pues no creo ser la única imbecil

(A lo que procede a darle un toquecito con la punta de los dedos a Shaoran en la frente y como por arte de magia este empieza a sentir la resaca)

Ahha! Itai! Maldita Meiling que me hiciste? A mi ni me dolía nada! Eres bruja o que demonios? (solo esto me faltaba que aparte de ruidosa, insoportable y estupida también tenga poderes sobrenaturales)

Ja-Ja que pinche gracioso eres! Claro que no estupido a veces la cruda no te empieza hasta que agitas la cabeza o la mueves bruscamente (comprobado)

Pues que casualidad ehh!! (bruja, bruja)

Ya cállate y no hagas esa cara

Cual cara? No hago ninguna! (bruja-paranoica ja-ja-ja)

Tzk! Casi puedo adivinar que estas pensando maldita bruja paranoica con solo verte!

(keeeee! eso fue raro) como supis… digo mejor ya cállate que me duele mas

Ok pues pasada la conmoción volveré a dormir si no te importa!

Hmph! Has lo que quieras yo iré a la sala a ver la TV y a preparar algo de café

Perfecto me dejas algo! (aww parece que el idiota es toda una ama de casa)

Una hora después Meiling salía de la habitación con rumbo a la sala donde se podía observar a Shaoran tendido en el sofá con el control pegado casi a su mano no viendo nada en particular solo cambiando cambiando cambiando canales..

(n/a: como es que los hombres tienen esa increíble habilidad de decir que no hay nada con solo ver 2 segundos cada canal? Acaso poseen algún tipo de genjutsu? Ja-ja los misterios de la vida UU)

Meiling solo paso de largo y pregunto por el café a lo que el zombie Shaoran solo acertó decir:

Cocina-cafetera

(vaya eso es escalofriante) Meiling se sirvió una taza y luego fue a sentarse al sillón junto a Shaoran

Luego de unos minutos…

Ya me hartaste! Deja de cambiarle! Eres retardado o que?

Que te pasa psicópata! Estoy viendo que hay!

Pero ya le diste 3 vueltas y no se te ve la menor intención de querer dejarle en un solo canal

Y a ti que? Si acabas de llegar yo estaba aquí antes tengo derecho de antigüedad sabes? (comete eso perra)

Derecho a permanecer callado! Omite tus estupidos comentarios imbecil! (creo que alguien aquí a estado viendo los maratones de la ley y el orden)

Meiling lo volvió a ignorar y volteo hacia su derecha donde había una mesita con algunas fotografías en una de ellas se veía a Shaoran junto a una chica castaña de ojos verdes lo cual le causo intriga pero lo que enserio la hizo quedar en shock fue el horrendo y cursi marco en el que estaba dicha foto

Emm.. Shaoran etto.. ja-ja

que te pasa? Porque la risita estupida (pues de que otra forma podría reírse)

No nada olvídalo

Hmph! Como sea

Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!!

Esque ya no lo puedo aguantar es demasiado cursi, dime ella es tu novia? Y ella hizo el marco de la foto?

Shaoran solo agacho la cabeza mientras un profundo color rojo se apoderaba de su cara

Ssi- ssi ella lo hizo Sssakura se llama Sakura

Vaya primo pues parece que Sakura necesita con urgencia pasar de los 8 a los 17 (o mejor ir a ver un psiquiatra)

Cállate ya! Ella solo trataba de ser tierna tal vez exagero un poco

Un poco? Ja! Pero si esto esta mas saturado que aeropuerto en navidad, me muero por conocerla a de ser de lo mas fresa jajaja

Hmph! Ya piensa lo que quieras no me importa

No es para que te pongas así primito, es mas hasta le voy a decir que me haga uno (n/a: puras buenas intenciones)

(mirada asesina X2)

Ya pues no!! (que con tu mirada)

(ja! Funciono)

Bueno ya cambiando de tema que haremos todo el día solo quedarnos aquí? Quiero ir de shopping a comer o beber algo (siii sake!!)

Beber? (alcohólica asquerosa) si todavía estas cruda! Además no es ni medio día

Tzk! Ok (aguafiestas) vamos de shopping

Ya pues pero tu invitas la comida yo pague ayer en el bar!

Si como sea! (tacaño)

Después de algunas irrelevantes discusiones cada quien se fue a su cuarto tomar una ducha para luego de aprox. 2 horas ( lo que Meiling atribuyo a que el idiota de Shaoran no terminaba con el secado de su estupido cabello) salir rumbo al distrito de tiendas.

Por la noche volvieron ambos con unos tragos encima debido a que a Meiling se le atravesó un bar de sake y luego de poner cara de perrito triste y de decirle a Shaoran que nunca lo había probado (cosa que era una mentirota) decidieron entrar y terminaron peor que la noche anterior

Fin del capitulo

Mil disculpas por tener tan olvidado este proyecto! La verdad que ni me acordaba pero ahora que lo retome espero que sea hasta darle fin muchas gracias a Li Erisa por creo que sin tu review no estuviera escribiendo esto ahora jajaja!! Y gracias a los que se han molestado en dejar su opinión son un sol: VanEzZyTa' chouri Kishuu Arashi son mis ídolos!!

Sada


End file.
